As a method of forming a film on a substrate, there is a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. However, in the chemical vapor deposition method, it is often necessary to form a film under vacuum, and in addition to a vacuum pump or the like, there is a case where it is necessary to use a large vacuum container. Further, in the chemical vapor deposition method, there has been a problem that it is difficult to adopt a substrate having a large area as a substrate to be formed from the viewpoint of cost and the like. Therefore, a mist method capable of film forming processing under atmospheric pressure attracts attention.
As a conventional technique relating to a film forming device or the like utilizing a mist method, for example, there is a technique according to Patent Document 1.
In the technique according to the Patent Document 1, atomized raw material solution and reaction material are sprayed from a raw material solution ejection port and a reaction material ejection port provided in the bottom surface of the mist spray head including a mist spray nozzle or the like to a substrate disposed in the atmosphere. By this spraying, a predetermined film is formed on the substrate. The reaction material means a material which contributes to a reaction with the raw material solution.